scally luv
by pantyraid
Summary: IN WICH WRATHIAN AND ANDUINA DO THE THING FEM ANDUIN NO LIKE NO READ BUT ITS NOT SLASH IF ANDIUN'S A GIRL PLIS R&R
1. CHAPPIE 1

**hey guise! okay i thought alot about what u guys said an i decided to right a new story this time i got my friend to help me with writing and stuff i really beleive this is my best work yet, it will only bea few chapters long but its editited! okay hopeyou enjoy AND OH i WILL be finishing my tryande fic but later i want to practice righitng first so this is the story i iwll be expanded my abilities with OKAY THANKS! hope you enjoy i spent a lot of time and really considerered what you all had to say okay hope you like! 33**

WRATHIN'S POV

iwas Deadwin'gs last son. i was born from the fires of hate. i was angy. i would show them. i as going to be the meanest biggest coolest most bada** person EVER. But that all changed when i emt Anduirna. Anduina was the prettiest sweetest most girly girl id ever met and i wanted her. i wanted her so bad. Not even my dads fire could burn hotter then Anduinas hotness. She was HOT. Lkike STEAMING hot. And i was just.. plane. i was planer then bread. She was the goody too shoes guril next door, and i was the missunderstood bada** with a bike. A bike id use to win her over. A bike i was like revving up right now. i bike id use to win her heart.

ANDUIN A'S POV

i heard the sound of a trike revving up behind me as i turned around i saw it was a boy who looked like he was covered in mud until his bike kinched closer and ai realized he was just black "hey" he said to me "hey" i said back BOY WAS HE CUTE i thought but slapped myself "whyd you slap yoursefl?" he asked "oh idk i thougth of something stupid haha" i laughed trying to liten the mood a bit OMGOSH IM SO STU[PID i slapped myself again but this time mentally

Wrathin's POV

wow anduina like slapped herself. Infront of me. For no reason. SHE IS SO HOT! I cannot believ she just laspped himself in my presence "i am not worthy" iwhispered "what" she asked back "oh nothing i forgot to turn off my stove ill talk to you ater i guess" i said and speed away. Omg. i was so stupid. i cant believe that happened. i cant be;ieve myself.

Anduina's POV

What just happened? i just saw the cutest most badass little black boy ive ever seen in my life and he just uprite sped away from me on his bada** trike he was like only the sexyest man ive ever see n in my LIFE! "omg i need to go tell dad" i skweeked i was so happy!

i ran too dad's throne room "DADDY DADDY OM GOOOOSH YOU WILL NEVER BELIEB ME WHEN I TELL YOU THIS" i screamd and he like looked at me really wierd "what is it anduina?" he asked and i screamed again "omg!i like, only just TOTALLY met my soulmate!" i screamed again "stop screaming" dad said but i ignored him "if you liek this boy so much invite him over" he said and i screamed agai n "LOVE YOU DADDY!"


	2. CHAPPIE 2

ANDUINA'SPOV

i invited wratjon over the next day "hey" he said as he got off his bike omfg i almost fainted write there "hey" i said back trying to play it cool. i was whereing this really cute dress that shew off my boobies "i liek your dress" he said and i blush forgetting my manners and i forgot to say thank you instead. i let him in to the keep "dont touch anything" i warned him "my dads not home"

Wrathjin:

at the sound of the words coming from her lups i cracked. "hes not home?" i asked. "no" she said back. Perfect. i took her pergect little hand inmine "show me were you're room is" she obeyed. She led me t her room. it was pink. it reminded me just like her. it was covered in flowers. Daisys lillits everything. "wow i can see this really rep resents you" i said and se giggled gosh i loved the sound of her giggle even though thoswas the first time i heard her every giggle "thanks heehe" she said back "no problem

anduina's pov"

OMGOSH HE WAS SO CUTE i could barly breath when he took my hand little didhe know i had a mindreading skill sense i was a priestess i almost dyed when he said my hand was perfect omgosh i new this was the man i was going to merry "take me now i whisperered "what" i heard him gasp "rathion i love you i want you to make love to me" i said and he kissed me than it was so weird he like stuck his tongue in my mouth, it was like forked like a snake tongie "wtf" i said "what" he said and pulled away "you're tongue" i said "ohh right did i mention Im a dargon?" he said "WHAT!?" i screemed


	3. CHAPPIE 3

Wrathins' pov:

i told her then. i fricken told her and she screamed. She was crying and i had no idea what to do. "plese dont cry" i told her. She cryed harder. i felt so lost. So stupid! "i was just kidding obliviously im not a dragon!" i said and i think she baught it because she kissed me again. but this time i mad sure too kept my tongie out of her mouth.

Andyinas pov:

i was so relievd when he told me he was kidding like gosh i was so stupid of course he wasnt a dragon dragons didnt even exit! i giggled and he giggled back ok clearly he wasnt that bad of a guy right bad guys dont giggle along with girls he was so cute OHMYGOSH he touched my boob i didnt know what to do so i bite my lip and he did the same and giggled again than i realized their was something poking me? it was in his pants "OMGOSH WRATHIAN THEY'RES A SNAKE IN YOU'RE PANTS!" i screamed and he laughed "thats just my dinkel" he said "you're dinkle?" i repeated

wrathins's POV:

gosh she was so cute. She thought my dicnkle was a snake! i almost cryed laugi ng. she was sjust so preshious in my eyes "okay lie down" i sed "why" she asked sacred. "its okay i swear itll only hurt a bit" i put my dinkle in anduina. she started cruing in pain. i stopped. "omg are you okay?' i asked. she noodled and bit her lip so I continues "oh god you feel so great" i grumbled and than my peepee felt weird i got so lost in the moment that i accidentily let myself transform. "OMG!' anduina yelled but it was too late.

Anduina's pov:

HE WAS A DRGAON! HE LIED TO ME! I FELT SO BETRAYED i couldnt stp crying ad i rand away "wait" he said but i kept ruinning "LEAVE ME ALONE" i said i felt my heart cry with me i never felt so alone in my lufe like i did in tha moment "anduina" my dad yelled "DADDY GET RID OF HIM" i screamed as i bang my fist into his chest he was like a break wall "what did he do too you? Did he hurt you?" my dad yelled "yes" "show me" i pointed to my hart and daddy sighed :ok ill fix every thing ok sweatheart?" i nodded and he let me go walking away

Wrathiin"s POV:

i was so stupid. i let myself transmform. Now varien was coming afterme with his swords drawn TOO BAD I CAN FLY i yelled HA HA. Anyways it was nighttime and i was sad and alone i went to andyina's window too check on her she was starring out to the stars and crying "omg" i whispered. i couldnt believe how badly i had hurt her "we need too talk" i said and she gasped

Anduina pov:

HE WAS BACK! Something in me said NO DONT TRUST HIMHE ALREADY LYED TO YOU DONT FALL FOR IT AGAIN but i let him in anyways he really was a tiny little tragon "wow" i said as i pet him his scales felt weird but omg it was all real "wow" i said again. He nodded, sad. "im so sorry I lyed please forgiveme" he said and i broke "ok but i sware if you ever hurt me again ill kill you beforemy dad can!" he kissed me still in dragon form his tongeu was even weirder and i giggled and my dragon giggled back. wow.


End file.
